


ocean eyes

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Katara's eyes are stunning, and Zuko knows it.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	ocean eyes

She has ocean eyes.

Zuko's pretty sure he's in love.

When he rescues her from the pirates and holds her mother's necklace in front of them tauntingly. When he's trapped with her in the crystal catacombs and they're filled with a deep sense of empathy and connection. When he betrays her and they flash with the anger of a roaring tempest. When he's redeemed and joins Team Avatar and they're filled with a roaring fury. When he helps her find her mother's murderer and she forgives him and they're as calm as a peaceful sea. When he throws himself in front of lightning for her and they widen with fear and shock and another emotion.

Is he in love?

Her eyes are blue, just like the ocean.

Can a raging volcano find love with the ocean?

He doesn't know. All he knows is that he feels safe when her eyes are locked on his and his body is cradled by hers.

He's in love. He'll be in love until the day he dies. He'll be in love even if it kills him.

He's in love with her.

He's in love with her ocean eyes.


End file.
